Aldonia: The Seventh Avenger
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: What if six people were not enough for the safty of Earth? There is only one more person that Earth needs. Her name: Aldonia, Her game: To save Earth from its greatest threat. Her Ex. New sequal to My Love Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Aldonia: The Seventh Avenger

Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong. I had this gut feeling. Thor went off to try and find his brother. Once he was convinced he was alive he went to Heimdall shortly after. That was three days ago.

I was currently pacing in my room at home. Forks was looking at me with his small, flame-colored head tilted. I stopped mid-pace and turned to him. My eyebrows were frowned upward in concern.

" I'm worried, Forks. Thor hasn't sent a massage or anything for three days and I'm scarred he got sucked into a wormhole or something." Forks started crooing at me softly. I half smiled at him. No matter how tuff times were, Forks was always there to make me feel better. Even if I had no idea what he was saying.

I knew I ha to go find Thor. He was the closest thing to a brother I have ever had. I sighed with determination and put my battle armor on. I went over to my vanity and picked up my thin sash of purple satin. I wrapped it over my side poneytail and tied it tight. I grabbed my long staff and used a spell Loki taught me to make it disappear. It will apper on command.

I was about to leave the room until I hear tweeting coming from Forks resting post. I glanced back at him with a hardened look.

" Stay here. I'll call when I need you." He seemed to understand as his tweeting seized. I ran down stairs to see my mother was gone. She told me she was going to the market. I pulled out a pice of parchment and a quill and ink and started to write. Once I was done, I set the note on the counter in the kitchen and headed out the door. I walked along the Rainbow Bridge towards my uncle's observatory.

Don't worry Thor, Aldonia's coming.

* * *

HELLOOOOOOO! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT I RELISED THAT I WAS NOT HAPPY WITH ROLLING IN THE DEEP. I FELT LIKE IT WAS RUSHED AND LOKI AND ALDONIA HAD SEX WAAAAY TOO SOON. PLUS THERE IS A LOT OF ACTION AND FUN IN THE AVENGERS SO I THINK THIS IS A BETTER CHOISE FOR A SEQUAL. SO STAY TUNED I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPATE TOMORROW CAUSE OF THE FORTH OF JULY SO THURSDAY I PROMISE TO UPDATE. SO HOPE U ENJOYED MY SWEET ANGLEFACES! HAPPY READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"I knew you would come sooner or later, my child." Heimdall pulled me into a soft embrace. Once he let go he pulled me over to the machine. I could hear the whirl of the portal being opened. I was close to stepping on the platform before Heimdall stopped me.

"Take this. It will be of much use." It was a golden staff like the one I had before. This one was different however. It looked like a normal staff, but it suddenly glowed and morphed into a golden scythe. It glowed and morphed once more into my previous weapon, the golden staff holding deadly spinning blades at the end.

I gave my uncle a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. He told me he knew were Thor was and redirected his machine towards it. I was soon flying through the stars at lightning speed. All I could think about at that moment was if Thor was safe and well.

I slammed down on solid ground under my feet in a crouching position. I straitened out to look at my surroundings. I recognized the place very quickly. Earth. Why would Heimdall send me here? My question was answered almost instantly.

Groups of people came rushing out of what looked like a hotel or museum. They looked as if being chased by a monster. I slowly cam closer to see what was frightening them so, making sure to stick to the shadows. I gasped as I saw what and who swagger their way out of the building with a smirk on his thin face. Loki. I stopped dead in my tracks hiding in the shadows of the buildings as best I could. He made his way to the cowering people, surrounding them. His copies frightening the people even more.

I had to do something. But what? I couldn't just let Loki torcher these poor people. It is my duty just as it is Thor's to look after this planet. I could see Loki walk through the kneeling humans. He thinks he has one, well he a long way coming. Just as I was about to spring into action a man jumped out of nowhere in front of a old man that stood up to Loki. He blocked the blue bolt of power with his shield. I looked at this strange man he was clad in red, white, and blue. I've never seen anything like him.

Loki and this man ensued into battle quickly. Both dodging and striking at impressive rates. The man was holding his own very well against Loki. That glory was washed away as Loki got the upper hand and threw the man down. He didn't seem to be getting back up. Adrenalin sored threw my veins as I jumped into action.

I launched myself in front of the man blocking a bolt of blue energy just in time. Loki looked surprised and scared to see me.

He should be.

I glared at the man in front of me. He was not the same man I once new. He became something much worse than a man. He became a monster. The loving glow in his bright green eyes faded away into something more dangerous. Something more malicious. This was not the Loki I new or loved.

* * *

_So there it is! My second chapter of this lovely story. I will be updating in the morning so stay tuned! Don't forget to review. I love seeing what you guys have to say! Give me any suggestions you may have. Bye HAPPY READING!_


End file.
